icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IFence
iFence is the 22nd episode of the 1st season of iCarly. Plot The scene opens with Spencer fencing with his robot sculpture. After an iCarly episode, the girls head to Glitter Gloss, a "girly" store that Freddie despises, along with Build-a bra, which supposedly sells glow in the dark straps. Tired of mixing with the duo, he heads off with Spencer to fence and even beats the 26-year-old in his first attempt. Carly suffers through an evening with The Dorfmans, her eccentric relatives and is angry with Spencer for fencing while she suffered. Mrs. Benson is told about the fencing and gives Freddie a tick bath. Freddie soon learns that his great-grandfather had an obsession with fencing, but still persuades his mother to let him join the competition. Mrs. Benson drags in a huge First Aid Kit and witnesses her son beat his opponent once, and chases the competitor out of the hall. Meanwhile, Sam and Freddie have engaged in their bet that if Sam can finish a book in a week, Freddie would have to do the "eushe" bet, ( spraying a hose down one's pants to make it look like they've wet themselves ) but if she's unable to, she must do the "eushe". Sam chooses The Penny Treasure and became interested in books for the first time. When it was time to practice for iCarly, Sam remembered the bet, then she told Freddie to pay her. When Freddie asked for what, Sam told him that she was finished reading the whole book cover-to-cover. He asks her a question about the book that she answers correctly. Freddie then complains, as he learns he has lost the bet. They then went to the kitchen, where Sam gave the washing hose to Freddie. He first looked at Carly, who confirmed that he must do the bet, then looked at Sam, who nonverbally agreed. Freddie stuck the washing hose down his pants and Sam turned the water switch on. He grew more embarrassed as his pants became wet in front of the girls. Carly didn't laugh, but Sam laughed a little and smiled. After he had completed the task, Carly says she'll go get the mop. Trivia *The German title is "Fechten wir's aus!", which means "Let's fence it out!". *In this episode, Freddie hates tick baths, but in iSaw Him First, when Carly and Sam are arguing about who saw Shane first he says,"Can I go take a tick bath?,"although maybe he just said that to get home. Notes *This is one of a few episodes that Freddie gets embarrassed in front of Carly and Sam. It is yet another where Carly doesn't mind having Freddie bullied. Quotes Carly: Way to poke his chest, Freddie! Sam: POKE IT AGAIN! Kid: Hey Sam, we found a tub of old mayonnaise in the dumpster by the cafeteria. Wendy: We're gonna fill these balloons with it and throw it at Ms. Briggs' car. Kid: Come on! Sam: Shhh! Reading! shrug and walk away Sam: Make sure you get her windshield! David: Hey Sam, does your mom drive a rusty old pickup truck? Sam: Yeah. David: It's on fire! Sam: Shhh! Reading! hits Spencer and Freddie's swords out of their hands Freddie: That's a foul! Sam: So's your social life! Carly: Why can't you read at your house? Sam: Cause my mom keeps screaming at the cat to get a job...yeah, I don't know. Carly: You coming? Freddie: Sure, where? Carly: Glitter Gloss. groans Spencer: What's Glitter Gloss? Freddie: It's the most boring girly store ever! Well...next to Build-A-Bra. Carly: Oh, let's go there too! Sam: I hear they got new glow-in-the-dark straps! Carly: And titanium hooks! Sam: I can read a book! Freddie: Name three books you've read. Sam: Boogie Bear, Boogie Bear Two, and Boogie Bear Three: The Return of Boogie Bear. Spencer: You're mad at me. Carly: Yep. Spencer: I'm sorry. The time just got away from us. Carly: I wish the time had gotten away from me. But nooooo, I just spent the last two hours on Planet Dorfman! Spencer: You have every right to be mad. Carly: Clearly! Spencer: But, see, Freddie's gotta fence this really mean kid named Doug Toder- Carly: I don't wanna hear about Doug Toder! Spencer: But- Carly: Eh! Spencer: But- Carly: Eh! Spencer: Carly- Carly: I said, "eh"! Mrs. Benson: We're going home to give you a tick bath! Freddie: But I don't have ticks! Mrs. Benson: Then the tick baths are working! Spencer: Heh...tick bath. Carly: angrily I should give you one! Carly: Yeah, Freddie! Sam: Kick his butt, Freddie! Doug Toder: I don't believe it. Mrs. Benson: Yeah?! Well, believe it, PUNK! Spencer: He sliced my banana! Carly: Who's the dude? Sam: David, I hired him to read the book to me. Carly: Then why is he rubbing your feet? Sam: Because he was late. So I started reading it myself and it is fantastic! These things are great! It's like TV in your head! Carly: Well, I'm glad you like reading.But I still don't see why David's rubbing your feet. Sam: I already paid the kid; I had to make him do something. David: pleading Please call my mother. View Gallery for this episode here 122 Category:Season 1